The Mystery Cat!
by Kyozoku
Summary: This is crazy. i don't know what i was thinking when i wrote this, but oh well. there are some couples that shouldn't be put together, but there they are. i think that you will be able to figure out who they are. oh... watch out, there is yaoi, yaoi,


I do not own Gundam Wing. I don't own a Gundam either, and that makes me sad. In fact, I own no large mecha at all. Ah, the trials of living in a world where teenagers are discouraged from operating dangerous machinery... Anyway, I don't own any of these characters. But if I did... heh heh heh... iiiiieee!!! (Kyozoku runs out of the room for tissues, surprised by her sudden nosebleed)   
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
The night was silent except for the crickets chirruping outside, and a warm breeze wafted gently in through the windows. The moon caressed everything with its silvery fingers, and illuminated the rooms with a soft glow. Everyone was asleep, and everything was unusually peaceful. Or at least it seemed that way until Duo's scream penetrated every room of the safe house.   
  
The Gundam brigade all awoke with a start, and assumed proper, or at least semi-proper clothing, and rushed into Duo's room. Or at least they tried to rush into Duo's room. Somewhere in-between their sleeping quarters and their destination, Hilde had managed to trip and take out Wufei, Relena, and Rasheed, in a human snowball down the stairs. Quatre and Trowa, still quite groggy from being awakened so suddenly, proceeded to become entangled with each other, and collapsed in a heap of muddled confusion.  
  
Finally, the bedraggled six managed to assemble themselves in the tiny room to find Duo in not much of a better situation. Sheets and blankets were strewn about the base of the bed, and the last remaining sheet that was left was wrapped around Duo's otherwise unclothed body. He sat straight up, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. A faint glimmer of glistening perspiration rested on his torso, and his hands unconsciously attempted to fix his damp hair.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre cried, clasping his hands over his heart, "What happened?!"   
  
"I- er, what?" Asked Duo, looking slightly befuddled.  
  
"You had the rudeness to scream for no apparent reason, and wake up the entire house!" Relena informed him, flipping a stray mass of blond hair behind her shoulder.   
  
"I- uh, uuuuuuummmm..." Duo fumbled with the slipping sheet as a look of panic started to cross his face.  
  
"Dream, Maxwell?" Trowa asked.  
  
Relief flooded Duo's face. "Yes! That's what it was! A, uh, dream!"   
  
"A nightmare?" Wufie let out a haughty snort. "Humph. It is not honorable for a warrior to have nightmares." With that he crossed his arms over his chest. A pillow promptly hit him in the face.  
  
"Lemealone." Duo pouted.  
  
"What was it about?" Quatre asked gently.  
  
"Errrr, uh, it was about..." Duo bit his lower lip and desperately racked his brain for a plausible answer. Suddenly, Duo spied Hilde's hair, which was looking quite wild in its disarray, and he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head. "It was about a small furry mammal!"   
  
  
Needless to say, there was a whole lot of confused blinking after that odd statement. Trowa raised a cynical eyebrow (hhmmmm... I suppose he could of raised both eyebrows, but I guess we will never know, bwhahaha!)   
"Since when have you been afraid of small furry mammals?"  
  
"You don't understand! This was a reeeeeeally mean and scary and terrible and- " Duo carried on like this for a while, his eyes and mouth widening with each adjective in what he hoped looked like horror.  
  
The group continued to blink at him in disbelief.   
"OH NO!!" Suddenly, Relena stumbled backwards dramatically. "Where is Heero? HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
During Relena's howl, several groans and moans could be heard as even the invincible Gundam pilots clapped their hand over their ears to block out the painful screeching. Finally, Wufei was able to sneak up from behind and whack the caterwauling blond on a pressure point. Relena collapsed on the floor. The group cheered.   
  
  
"I do wonder where Heero is." Quatre frowned. Everyone looked around the room, but their efforts did not reward them with the spandex clad boy.  
  
"Oh," Duo laughed lightly, waving his hand in front of his face, "I'm sure he's on a mission or something."   
  
The question as to where Heero's location might be was completely forgotten though, when Hilde, who could not contain herself any longer, had to blurt out, "Duo! You're almost naked!" A bit of drool ran down the corner of her mouth, as she stared away at Duo's toned slim body, which the sheet was not at all doing a good job at concealing.   
  
Wufei put his hand to his forehead, and muttered something about the injustice of having to be stuck with such a foolish woman. Quatre blushed deeply, Trowa averted his eye, Rasheed shook his head, while Duo just blinked at Hilde in a cute owl-like manner, and Hilde shamelessly gawked back at him.   
  
All of a sudden the group was startled out of the awkward situation by some rather odd sounds coming out from underneath the bed. They sorta sounded like... sneezes???? The group stared at the bed wondering what strange and mystic object could of produced those interesting sounds. Wufei started to come closer to inspect.   
  
"NO!" Duo yelled, holding out his palm to ward off the Nataku crazed Chinese boy.   
  
"What? Why?" Asked Wufei, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Because, uh," Duo fumbled, "because... that was my cat!"  
  
"Your what?!" Quatre exclaimed.  
"That was my cat, so no one come any closer, or you might scare him!"   
  
Quatre's normally clear brow was now deeply furrowed, and he was taking in a deep breath, but we will never know what he was going to say, because Hilde, who was once again overcome by the obvious, had to bark out, "Duo! You're not wearing anything but a sheet!"   
  
"That's it!" Duo roared. "Everyone leave! Now!" To motivate his assemblage of friends out the door, he grabbed some pillows and heaved them at everyone in general. Unfortunately, one of the reasons why Duo has a scythe instead of a beam cannon is because he has very bad aim. Alas, one of the flying projectiles hit the slumbering Relena, and she woke up with a start.  
  
"Heero? Heeeeeeeeeeeeerro???" Inelegantly, she hauled herself up off the floor, and stood poised and ready to glomp on to her object of obsession, just in case he decided to grace them with his presence.   
  
"Relena Peacecraft!" Rasheed bellowed, as he grasped Relena by her shoulders, and shook her slightly. "I will not stand this any longer!"  
  
"Uummmm... Rasheed," an embarrassed Relena murmured, placing a fluttering hand at the base of her throat, "I don't think that this is really the time or the place..."  
  
"I don't care!" Exclaimed Rasheed, looking earnestly into her eyes, "I refuse to live furtively any longer!   
  
"You're right!" Relena cried, flinging herself at Rasheed's body. "Rasheed, my love, I'm ever so sorry for faking a fascination with that pathetically scrawny man-child, just so I could hide our relationship!"   
  
"Oh, Relena!"  
  
"Oh, Rasheed!"  
  
Rasheed in one fluid motion lifted Relena off of her feet and ran with her out of the room.  
  
The remaining five gaped after the two lovebirds in mostly surprise, disgust and horror. Everyone that is, except for Quatre, who stood with his hands clasped underneath his chin, his eyes all big and shimmery. "Oh Trowa, that was just like a fairytale!"   
  
"Hmn." Trowa replied, as he placed his hand on the small of Quatre's back and leaded him out of the room. He was eager to get back to showing Quatre his own not-so-little fairy.  
  
Hilde stood silently fuming, her hands clenched into tight fists. It looked like she wouldn't be getting any shut-eye tonight. After all, who can afford to sleep when you have to concoct a brilliant plan to win over your only love? "Relena-sama," she vowed, thrusting a fist into the air, "you will be mine!" With that, she stalked off to her room to begin her devious plotting.   
  
Wufei looked at Duo, then at Hilde's receding back, then shook his head disbelievingly. He grumbled something along the lines of "Nataku, save me," and headed to his own room to get some much needed rest. Dealing with such psychopaths really takes a lot out of a guy.   
  
Duo sighed and collapsed backwards. He waited until everything was still, and those suspicious banging and thumping noises had settled down before he dared to move again. When he was certain that everyone was asleep, Duo rolled over on his stomach and looked underneath the bed. He found himself staring into two radiant blue orbs.   
  
Trying to keep a straight face, he whispered, "You just had to sneeze, didn't you."   
  
Heero raised and eyebrow and asked, "Couldn't you have come up with something a bit more ferocious than a cat?"   
  
Duo stifled a laugh and replied, "Get up here."   
  
Heero slid from underneath the bed, but pulled Duo on to the floor with him. Heero wrapped his arms around him and questioned, "Do you think you could try not to scream this time?"  
  
"Hmmmmphmmmm..." Duo mumbled, then smiled as he heard Heero's sharp intake of breath. "I think that I should be the one warning you."   



End file.
